User talk:Sharlyn
Hi, welcome to Leafs of Learning! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Bannière copie.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:59, 9 April 2009 Widget title bars Hi Sharlyn. The widget frames and title bars are heavily based on actual UI elements in Rappelz, the game our wiki is about, and are therefore the intellectual property of its developer, NFlavor. Sorry, but I don't think you can use them legally. Feel free to use the images and CSS as templates, though, so you don't have to worry about sizing and placement. Drennan 11:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Gods, I forgot how annoying formatting can be! So, I will be done sometime in the next century..but it should be worth it. Minor correction and addition There was a typo/misspell and I put pc code on the bottom so you can just copy it all and paste it. Races If you want to open up the Races(so there highlighted in green and editable) I will add the PRC information. Re Races The manual on the PRC site says that it is version 3.1 (I know this is not the case, but there is still info missing ie the Noble class etc.)do you know if the down loadable version is updated? Also can you clarify what you mean by right category, is that as in monstrous,half races etc? the Template seems fairly straight forward except for possibly the alignment block/square. Races Re Okay I gave it a shot, I think you may want rename the header Shield Dwarf rather than Dwarf(Shield) though just for ease of linking. Pics Where did/do you find the jpegs and I do not understand "The bottom template" what exactly does that mean? re:races The jpgs you can find online anywhere really. as copyright i generally use "this will be used in a way that is legal" when I upload them The bottom tempalte is that little green box that links to all the other stuff in the same category. I take cre of that dont worry --Assistant Admin SuperGeekette 01:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I do not understand why... I do not understand why you refuse to open the races pages so they are open for editing why are you making this more tedious than it already is? I am trying to help for Gods sake!I could have this done in no time, two or three days if I am lazy,I could finish it tonight if they where in red and could be edited. None of my edits are showing up in the main page either, you have to go to Arctic Dwarf then you can get to the others.It seems as though you do not want me to do this. Any how I finished with the Dwarves. If and when my edits show up I will gladly continue. Re:Races No need to be rude, so please calm down about this. First off, the main page updates slowly as this is wikia and you have to deal with it. Your updates will show up eventually. In the meantime you can always see them in recent changes page on the side. Secondly, the rules pages are only editable by admins and that includes the available races/classes. I will edit it tonight since you seem to be done with a category so they link to your pages. No need to fret. --Assistant Admin SuperGeekette 04:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Rock Gnome and Gnome( Rock) The Rock gnomes preferred class is bard, and gnome (rock) is wizard I thought the same thing.Other than that I think they are identical. Re:Races Damn, they should be the same. I will modify that later. You are very welcome. If there's anything I can do to help out with the wiki please let me know - I do like to write. Twilight Eyes 15:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Twilight Rock Gnome and Gnome (Rock) The reason there is two is quite simple: Bioware made the Gnome that is D&D3.0 compliant (thus favors Wizard). The guys at PRC made a lot of D&D3.5 content, and with that they also put in the Gnome as per 3.5, who favors Bard. You gotta remember that all original NWN content is 3.0, while almost all PRC content is 3.5. cya Nizzre PC Box/PC addition Not sure where it would go, but I imported a nice little template for character pictures that provides a nice little touch, included documentation for it as well. It's in the PC section (amonst others) as Template:PCbox Calvinthesneak1 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC)